


You’re Mine! WIP

by LuneZenX89



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneZenX89/pseuds/LuneZenX89
Summary: April was dating Loki, however he broke her heart by cheating on her. After a few weeks, Loki discovers she is getting a bit closer than he’d like with his older brother, Thor. Loki takes his anger out on April, while trying to remind her who she belongs to, through pleasure~
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	You’re Mine! WIP

It’s been almost a months since Loki shattered April heart, she caught him shirtless, making out with some basic Starbucks, blonde bitch, at her friends party. He didn’t even seem phased, just broke up with her there and then, which broke April.

Now, April is sitting with Thor and his friends, they were the popular kids at their high school, Thor always thought April was cute, however, his brother was in the way, but now, she was a single girl. Thor has his arm around Aprils shoulder, they were laughing and joking around.  
Little did April know, from a distance, Loki watched, he waited, he hated the fact, his oaf of a brother was all cosy with HIS girl.

He needed to teach her who she belonged to.

//After School//

April arrived home, threw herself onto the couch.  
“Great, I’m alone tonight, dads out of town, mums on a late.” April sighed.

She laid there for a few minutes scrolling on her phone, before getting up and heading up stairs to her bedroom.

April looked in the mirror as she got changed, looking into the mirror she looked at her self, only in her bra and underwear. Over her shoulder she saw her bedroom door open, April frantically turned around overnight her chest. Entering her room was Loki, “Loki?!? What are you doing in my bedroom, actually MY HOUSE?!” She yelled. Loki chuckled, walking over to her, backing her up against the wall. “How can you be dating him.” Loki hissed.


End file.
